


Red Dead Redemption 2 Headcanons

by colossalbertl



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Arthur Morgan Has Low Self-Esteem, Chubby Reader, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Headcanon, High Honor Arthur Morgan, Humor, Light Angst, Lingerie, Love, NSFW, No Plot/Plotless, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Protective Arthur Morgan, Protective Charles Smith (Red Dead Redemption), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short Reader, Soft Charles Smith (Red Dead Redemption), Tumblr Prompt, fear of spiders, i just dump my tumblr headcanons here so y'all can read em too, kieran duffy is so in love, loving javier escuella, male reader - Freeform, sean macguire is a dumbass, sean macguire is emotionally constipated, small angst, sweet javier escuella, sweet kieran duffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 9,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colossalbertl/pseuds/colossalbertl
Summary: These are the headcanons that I've posted on myTumblr. Head on over there if you want to request something. This will be updated each time I make more headcanons!These will all be SFW unless stated otherwise in the chapter notes.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader, Bill Williamson/Reader, Charles Smith (Red Dead Redemption)/Reader, Dutch van der Linde/Reader, Javier Escuella/Reader, John Marston/Reader, Josiah Trelawny/Reader, Kieran Duffy/Reader, Leonard "Lenny" Summers/Reader, Micah Bell/Reader, Sean MacGuire/Reader
Kudos: 43
Collections: Red Dead Redemption 2 Short Stories





	1. Arthur Morgan with a Caring S/O!

**Author's Note:**

> These are the headcanons that I've posted on my [Tumblr](https://levithestripper.tumblr.com/post/639600101444239360/red-dead-redemption-2). Head on over there if you want to request something. This will be updated each time I make more headcanons!

Arthur never lets himself just sit down and relax, like ever. He’s always on the go, always doing something, whether it’s a job with the gang or if he’s out hunting, it doesn’t matter. 

Everyone in camp tries to get him to calm down. Not even Charles, possibly the calmest guy there, can get him to take a load off. 

But! Never fear, when Charles can’t get Arthur to sit down, he knows just what to do. He’ll walk on over to Arthur, saying that he needs to show him something across camp, and boom! Arthur’s s/o shows up right where Charles led him.

Arthur may look like he’s big, tough, and unloving, but he’s so fucking whipped for his s/o. He melts like chocolate left out in the sun if they do anything even remotely cute. 

So when his s/o looks up at him with their big eyes and says, “Can we go take a nap together, baby?” 

Goodbye, Arthur’s deceased, gone, melted into the ground like reheated jello. His s/o barely gets to finish their statement before he had grabbed their hand and all but dragged them back to his tent. 

He stripped himself of his hunting jacket, shoes, suspenders, and his hat, tossing them all haphazardly to the ground and pulled his s/o down into his cot with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed this, I recently got into RDR2 and I just love writing for it! Go to my Tumblr if you wanna request stuff!
> 
> My [linktr.ee](https://linktr.ee/colossalbertl).


	2. Javier Escuella with a Caring S/O!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are the headcanons that I've posted on my [Tumblr](https://levithestripper.tumblr.com/post/639600101444239360/red-dead-redemption-2). Head on over there if you want to request something. This will be updated each time I make more headcanons!

Unlike Arthur, Javier likes to stick around camp more because it means he gets to see his beautiful s/o all the more often. 

His s/o will help out Mr.Pearson a lot with the cooking, so Javi likes to hang around there whenever Dutch doesn’t need him on a job. 

Since Javier hangs around the kitchen (?) so much, he tried to pick up a few things to impress his s/o with. It didn’t go very well, just to say the least. 

One night, he gave Pearson the night off and made the stew for dinner that day. The  _ entire _ camp, including his s/o and himself, got food poisoning. Let’s just say that Javi isn’t allowed to hang out around the kitchen anymore. 

Upon seeing how upset he is after the failed cooking attempt, his s/o decided to teach him how to make a special dinner just for the two of them. 

Since his s/o and Pearson are close, after he had finished making the stew he let them both use his kitchen for the rest of the night. 

Javier’s s/o is good at what they do. It’s easy to make Javier believe that he had made the dinner for them both himself, only with a little bit of help from his s/o. 

Literally everyone is trying to hold back their grins and giggles when Javi goes around excitedly to show everyone what he had made for his cariño. 

Dutch and Hosea are just melting. They’re so proud of their son. Look at him! Look at his lil happy grin! Hosea is having a heart attack, he can’t handle how sweet this boy is. Dutch loves Javier’s s/o, he can see how happy that they make him so he couldn’t be happier for the couple. 

Javier’s s/o just falls more in love with him that night. Javi sat close to them in his tent as they ate, snuggled up as close as he could. 

“Thank you, mi amor.” He said softly to them, turning their face to look at him. His thumb and forefinger held onto their chin, to make sure they staid where he wanted. “I love you, mi princesa preciosa~” Javier then leaned in and kissed his s/o softly, gently. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed this, I recently got into RDR2 and I just love writing for it! Go to my Tumblr if you wanna request stuff!
> 
> My [linktr.ee](https://linktr.ee/colossalbertl).


	3. John Marston with a Caring S/O!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are the headcanons that I've posted on my [Tumblr](https://levithestripper.tumblr.com/post/639600101444239360/red-dead-redemption-2). Head on over there if you want to request something. This will be updated each time I make more headcanons!

Oh, this poor boy. He’s so insecure. Good lord, he needs a hug. Someone hug him please. Ever since he had gotten that scar up in Colter, he tries to hide his face from everyone, even his dear s/o. 

He didn’t mean to come off like an asshole or anything, but when he saw how upset they got when he turned away from them, he defiantly felt like one. It didn’t help that Abigail wasn’t happy with him either. With her in the room at the same time with his s/o and himself, it didn’t make for a very comfortable time.

His s/o didn’t take it to heart of course, they knew that it wasn’t intentional. They knew that he was in pain, unable to even get out of bed or sit up to eat. 

Knowing that John and Arthur grew up together, his s/o went over to Arthur for some advice on how to help cheer John up. 

“You wanna cheer up John?” Arthur chuckled deeply. “I don’t think I ever saw that man cheerful… You know, I think Miss.Grimshaw might have somethin’ from when he was little.” 

Going over to see Miss.Grimshaw, she had questioned them before digging around in John’s childhood trunk. His s/o stifled giggles when they saw what Grimshaw had given them. The other women in the building laughed softly when they saw it as well. She had given them John’s old stuffed bison toy. It was ratty, matted, and clearly very,  _ very _ well loved. 

His s/o waited until there were no others left in the makeshift infirmary, wanting to be alone when they gave it to him. Once evening came, they entered with the toy behind their back and a steaming hot bowl of soup in hand. 

John perked up when he saw them, smiling the best he could without ripping his stitches. “Darlin’, y-you came… I-I didn’t expect to see you this late…’ He sat up the best he could manage, just enough to not asphyxiate while he ate. His s/o handed him the bowl of stew and a spoon.

“I hope you don’t mind, but I brought somthin’ that I thought might brighten your spirits a little.” 

John felt his heart swell at the statement. “Nothin’s better than lookin’ at you, Sunshine. C’mon, what is it?” 

They removed their hand from behind their back, revealing the stuffed animal. John’s face flushed a bright red, but it was hard to tell a difference with all the blood already there. His eyes watered. 

“Honey, honey, where did you find this? I thought I lost this…” 

“Miss.Grimshaw gave it to me, she said you always liked to sleep with him while you were sick when you were little.” John had the bison sitting on his chest, face looking up at him. He seemed like he was in his own little bubble, just John and the toy. 

John chuckled softly. “When you said you wanted to try an cheer me up, I didn’ expect this. But I love it.” 

His s/o stayed there with him the rest of the night, curled up next to him with their head on his chest and stuffed animal on the pillow next to John’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed this, I recently got into RDR2 and I just love writing for it! Go to my Tumblr if you wanna request stuff!
> 
> My [linktr.ee](https://linktr.ee/colossalbertl).


	4. Javier Escuella cheering up a sad F! S/O!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are the headcanons that I've posted on my [Tumblr](https://levithestripper.tumblr.com/post/639600101444239360/red-dead-redemption-2). Head on over there if you want to request something. This will be updated each time I make more headcanons!

Javier is generally a bubbly, upbeat person, so when he saw that his s/o was sad, he didn’t like it one bit. It became his mission that day to make her smile and laugh like she usually does around camp.

He didn’t know what had given her such a heartbroken expression though, normally she would come to him if she had something getting her down. Javier walked around camp looking for her, planning on bringing her back to his tent and tell some stupid, corny jokes that always get her to laugh, but with no luck. 

‘Well, maybe she’s outside guarding!’ He thought as he walked the entire perimeter of Horseshoe Overlook. But he still couldn’t find her. At this point, Javier got worried. His s/o rarely left camp, and when she did she was with him in town getting supplies or with him on a date night. 

Knowing that she was close with Karen and Mary-Beth, Javier went over to the dominoes table to ask them if they knew where she had disappeared to. 

“Heyy, Señoritas. Have you seen y/n? She seemed sad the last time I saw her but now I can’t find her.” 

Mary-Beth and Karen look up from their game, at each other, then back at Javier. Mary-Beth was the one that spoke. “I saw her go into town with Kieran a couple-a hours ago. Didn’ hear why she was goin’ with him though, sorry.”

Javi wanted to flow a fuse. He rarely gets jealous, but when he does look out. He stormed out to the horses, mounted Boaz, and galloped off to Valentine once he was out of camp. He isn’t jealous because he think’s she’s cheating on him with an  _ O’Driscoll, _ he knows that she’d never do such a terrible thing.  _ He _ wanted to be the one to cheer her up, Kieran wasn’t allowed to do that! That’s not his job!

He got into Valentine fairly quickly, hitching Boaz right outside of the gunsmith. He walked inside and asked the shop keep if he had seen her. The shop keep told Javier that he had seen a girl of that description over by the stables with another guy. Javi thanked the man and ran back outside, marching on down to the stables. 

Relief rushed over him when he saw his s/o in the barn, brushing and the horses in the company of Kieran. The other man was across the barn, feeding some of the animals over there. Javier walked up behind the shorter woman, tapping her shoulder. “Where have you been, mi amor? I saw you so sad earlier so I went lookin’ for you, but you left camp without telling me!” Javier tried not to blow up at her, knowing how she didn’t like it when he yelled. He started to mumble angrily in Spanish, pouting a bit. “If you wanted to leave camp, why didn’ you ask me?” 

She jumped a bit before realizing that it was only Javier. “Don’t sneak up on me, Javi! You scared me, guapo. I… I didn’t want to bug you, ‘cause you seemed busy n all. S-So I asked Kieran if he’d take me to the stables, since he likes horses too…” 

He rolls his eyes, chuckling softly at her reasoning. He held onto his s/o’s hands gently, rubbing her knuckles with his thumbs. “Cariño… You know I’d take you anywhere if you’d just ask me. You know I live to make my  _ futura esposa  _ happy…” Javier leaned in close to her, pressing a gentle, chaste kiss to his s/o’s lips. “Next time, let me take care of you.” 

She giggled softly, grinning up at him sweetly. “Of course, guapo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed this, I recently got into RDR2 and I just love writing for it! Go to my Tumblr if you wanna request stuff!
> 
> My [linktr.ee](https://linktr.ee/colossalbertl).


	5. John Marston cheering up a sad F! S/O!

John is one of the most emotionally constipated men you could ever meet. 

He barely knows how to connect with Jack when he is sad and crying over something, he doesn’t even know how to approach his s/o when she’s sad. He barely even knew how to help Abigail when she had those hormone induced emotions while she was pregnant. This man is so fucking dense it’s incredible. 

John wants it to be different this time, so he prepares stuff that he thinks will help cheer his s/o up. He asked the girls around camp what makes them feel better when they’re down. 

The girls all giggle at the question, causing John to rub the back of his neck with his hand, embarrassed. Karen said that acts of romance makes her feel better, Mary-Beth replied with physical affection like cuddles or hugging, and Tilly and Sadie both agree that gift giving was the best way. 

So John took that advice and rode into town, buying two packs of blankets, a sewing kit with fabric and stuffing, and all the snacks that he could manage to fit in his satchel. When he got back to camp, he placed all the things he had bought into his trunk except for the sewing kit. John holed himself up in his tent for the rest of the day, stitching together a small toy. 

Soon the day eventually came where his s/o was feeling down, moping around camp and slugging through her chores. John set up his tent with everything that he had bought. Different colored blankets draped across his cot, snacks scattered about. He even managed to swipe a few candles from Pearson. He even excused her from the rest of her chores, making a deal with Miss.Grimshaw that he’d do them all instead. 

Walking up to his s/o, Marston fiddled with the toy he had made behind his back. “Hey… y/n, I noticed that you seemed pretty down, so I set up a surprise for you in my tent.” He smiled softly when he saw her face lighten up a bit. “A-And I made you this!” John shoved the toy into her hands, face flushed a bright red. He wasn’t used to being this embarrassed, he just wanted his s/o to be happy. 

She giggles softly, gently taking the poorly made toy out of his hands. She couldn’t exactly tell what it was supposed to be, but she loved it anyways. “Show me what you set up!” 

John showed her a rare grin, taking her hand and leading her to his tent. He opened the tent flap for her, smiling even wider when he saw how excited his lover had gotten. “I asked the women around camp what they liked to do when they’re sad or depressed, so I combined em…” He mumbled softly before walking around her and laying down on his cot, arms outstretched for her, holding the blanket open. 

On this day, John Marston became a little less emotionally constipated. With his lover resting on his chest, ear right over his heart. He felt complete with her at his side, right where he could protect her and keep her happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed this, I recently got into RDR2 and I just love writing for it! Go to my Tumblr if you wanna request stuff!
> 
> My [linktr.ee](https://linktr.ee/colossalbertl).


	6. Arthur Morgan with a Tall! S/O!

Given that he’s 6′1″, he’s never met someone that was almost above his shoulder, if he ignores the other guys in camp. So when he saw you, his jaw was on the floor. 

It was more than obvious that Arthur was sweet on you, but he tried to be discrete about it. It didn’t work. He tries to be a hot, mysterious Tsundere but he’s really just a sweet little boy in love with a tall god/goddess/deity. 

Once you both were together, Arthur loved to spoil you with dresses/nice clothes when he could afford them. He loved seeing you twirl around in them, showing off your new clothes to anyone who cared to look.

When Arthur sees you slouching in your seat or angling your hips to make yourself seem shorter, he know’s he has to do something about it. He loves you too much to see you insecure about something as seemingly silly as height, so he does his best to try and help you. 

Arthur’s obviously a strong guy, so what does he do to help you? Picks you up and tosses your over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. 

Arthur isn’t as emotionally constipated as John is, but he does have his fair share of it. He wasn’t sure of the best way to comfort you and make you feel as sexy as he thought you were. He knew that you liked getting compliments, so he decided to do something for you along those lines.

He rode out to Saint Denis early in the morning and went to the general store, buying a smaller mirror, but it was big enough to see more than your face in it. It was hard getting it back to camp on his horse without it breaking, but he managed! 

He set the mirror down on the small side table next to your cot for you to find later.

When you do find it, you beckon Arthur over, asking why he had bought it for you. You liked it, but you just didn’t know why he bothered to buy a mirror of all things. 

Arthur just smiled and stood behind you, rubbing the sides of your arms as he began to compliment you, and compliment you, and compliment you some more. He didn’t stop ‘till your face was as red as a couple of cherries.

He’s just so hopelessly in love with you, give him a hug and tell him you love him, please. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed this, I recently got into RDR2 and I just love writing for it! Go to my Tumblr if you wanna request stuff!
> 
> My [linktr.ee](https://linktr.ee/colossalbertl).


	7. Javier Escuella with a Tall! S/O!

Javier is insecure about his own height, so when he notices that you’re feeling shitty about your height, he’s quick to help you get though it. 

“Have you seen how beautiful you are today,  _ mi amor _ ?” 

He’d cup your face gently, his hands trailing down to your neck and shoulders, then back up to your cheeks. 

You probably have a couple inches on him, so in order to love on you Javier has to lean up a bit on his tippy toes. Don’t tease him about it, he’ll get sad and pout.

Javier’s way of helping you get out of your funk is physical affection. He’s not great with words, so this is the next best option to make you feel better.

He’ll pull you onto his lap gently, your legs on either side of his waist, straddling him. His hands will rest on the top of your hip bones, keeping you close to his chest. 

From there he’ll soft words of endearment to you in Spanish, even singing to you softly if you were feeling exceptionally shitty.

After a while, Javier will move his affections up towards your face, peppering your cheeks, nose, and forehead with small kisses. 

Javi loved to hold you close and make you feel better when you’re down, but he’ll love on you and be a hopeless romantic regardless if you’re feeling down or not. 

If you’re feeling insecure in the evening, he’ll pull you onto your feet and twirl you around camp, singing obnoxiously to make you laugh. 

Seeing Javier dance with you caused some of the other guys to get up and dance with one of the girls in camp. Dutch would turn on his gramophone, turning what was a quiet night into a small party. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed this, I recently got into RDR2 and I just love writing for it! Go to my Tumblr if you wanna request stuff!
> 
> My [linktr.ee](https://linktr.ee/colossalbertl).


	8. Charles Smith with a Tall! S/O!

Charles is another guy in camp that’s freakishly tall. He doesn’t quite understand why you’re down until you tell him why. He didn’t understand at first, since he saw you as perfect, but he understood why you’d be insecure. 

He does his best to try and distract you from it by taking you hunting or fishing, but he knows that it’s just a temporary fix to your problem.

Charles doesn’t know how to make you feel better. Lets be honest. He thinks he knows how but he doesn’t. So he asks you what you think will make you feel better. 

You shrug when he asks you, still wallowing in your insecurities. He sat down next to you, wrapping an arm around your shoulders and pulling you close. You both sat there for a while until you suggested something.

“Can we go stargazing?”

He nodded. “Of course, of course. Lets take a nap while we wait for night, hm?” Charles laid down on your cot, holding the blanket open for you, smiling softly when he watched you snuggle up against his chest. 

Soon nightfall came, so Charles woke you up gently and loaded you onto his horse, along with soft blankets and snacks.

He rode out into Caliban’s Seat, hitching Taima to a tree near the river. He laid out the blankets on the grass, beckoning you over to come lay with him. 

You snuggled into his warm side, smiling when his arm laid over your shoulders again. “I’m already feeling better, love.” You whisper, kissing his cheek. 

Charles smiles and kisses you again, pointing up at the sky when a shooting star went by. “You know I love you, sweetheart. Regardless if ya’ super tall or super short.” 

You nod, trying to wiggle even closer to him. “I know.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed this, I recently got into RDR2 and I just love writing for it! Go to my Tumblr if you wanna request stuff!
> 
> My [linktr.ee](https://linktr.ee/colossalbertl).


	9. Sean MacGuire with a Tall! S/O!

We all know how Sean likes to poke fun at everything and everyone in camp, regardless who it is. You are no exception to that. Now, he’s not that tall himself, only weighing in at around 5′10″. You weren’t the tallest person in camp, but you defiantly had a good couple inches on the Irishman. 

Sean is a bit of an asshole when it comes to teasing you over your height, even if you both are together. At first, Sean doesn’t realize how his jokes affect you and your self esteem. He’s used to his jokes being brushed off and not taken to heart, so he didn’t expect you to get upset by them.

He was sitting by the campfire with Arthur and Javier when Karen came stomping over, fuming. “Sean MacGuire! You fuckin’ dumbass! Get o’er here!”

Javier and Arthur both snicker to each other, their laughing growing louder when they watched Sean slowly turn around in fear. “Ya’ Karen? Whatcha need?” He asked carefully.

“You’re a grade A asshole, that’s what you are! You say ya’ care about your s/o, but then ya’ go and make fun of them till they cry!”

Sean had a confused look on his face. “What’d’cha mean? I don’t make funna them! I love them!”

“Oh yeah? Well then ya’ mustn’t love ‘em enough! Go take a look for yourself!” Karen yelled at him, pointing over to a corner of the camp where faint crying could be heard. 

Sean had a feeling of dread wash over him. Why did he have to make all those stupid, insensitive beanpole jokes. He rushed over to the tree you were crying against. “Honey, love, whats wrong? Why’s sucha pretty face got tears on it?”

You turn away from him, hiding your face. “I don’t wanna talk to you, Sean.

Sean huffs softly, sitting down in front of you and cups your face in his hands. “Hun, I didn’t mean to make ya’ insecure. I love ya’, and ya’ height. They were just stupid jokes, I love ya’ too much to see you sad at my fault.”

You huff back at him, smiling softly. “I don’t know why they got to me so bad, usually they don’t. Thanks for comfortin’ me.” 

Sean pulls you into his lap and wraps his arms around your waist after wiping your tears away. “Mm, glad ya’ not mad at me.” 

You giggle softly, kissing his neck softly. “I ain’t to mad at ‘cha.” 

The both of you spend the rest of the afternoon together cuddling in the woods right outside of camp, laughing and giggling at each others jokes. 

**Bonus:** If you buy a long, flowy dress for yourself, Sean will approach you when you get back to camp and ask you to dance around the campfire with him. Especially if your dress extenuates your hips and legs, this boy is GONE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed this, I recently got into RDR2 and I just love writing for it! Go to my Tumblr if you wanna request stuff!
> 
> My [linktr.ee](https://linktr.ee/colossalbertl).


	10. Misc. Kieran Duffy Headcanons! GN Reader!

Kieran is just so incredibility whipped for you. He’ll see you from across camp and his legs will get weak and turn to jello. He gets red and flustered its the cutest thing trust me.

When he’s with you, he’s all over you. Not in a sexual way, but sometimes it is. Usually he’ll have his arms wrapped tightly around your waist with his head buried in the crook of your neck.

Oh this man. This MAN. If you let him, he’ll hold your face and kiss you for hours by the scout campfire.

Run your hands through his hair and offer to wash it for him. please.

If you wash his clothes for him and make them smell good get ready for a marriage proposal.

!!!!!!!! Compare hand sizes with him !!!!!!!!!!! Do it !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

He loves to make you flower crowns with whatever flowers set off your eyes the best.

He loves dancing with you. Having you in his arms and letting him twirl you around makes him melt.

When he kisses you, he places his first finger underneath your chin to tilt your head up, then he leans down to meet you halfway. He’ll kiss you so gently, like he’s afraid you’ll run away or break.

He falls for you even harder when he finds you one morning trying to do his chores. Seeing you trying to lug around a saddle half the size across camp did illegal things to his heart. He walked over to take it from you quickly, heart melting into goo when he saw the big cute eyes you gave him. “Sweetheart, you’re way to small to carry that! Lemme help you!”

Let him help you with small things !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Even if you can easily do it yourself just let him help you with it !!!!!!!!!!!! He’ll feel so proud of himself that he was able to do something for you !!!!!!!!!!!!

He’s so in love with you it’s insane. He isn’t subtle about it either.

Sneak up behind him when he’s in the middle of camp, preferably when a lot of people are around, and kiss his cheek. He’ll get so incredibly red trust me it’s adorable Mary-Beth told me herself.

Once the other members warm up to him, Kieran will get more confident around you, especially around the campfire. He actually offered for you to sit on his lap this time! And he didn’t faint out of embarrassment!


	11. First Time with Kieran! GN S/O!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !! NSFW WARNING !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !! NSFW WARNING !!

You’re the one who brought up the idea to Kieran. When you suggested it to him, he flushed a bright red. 

“R-Really? You-You wanna do _that_ with me?”

Kieran told you he’d mull it over, but it wasn’t a no. He was so nervous, no one’s ever wanted to do that with him before! Especially no one as beautiful as you are. He gives you a response a day after, agreeing but with some conditions. He’ll buy a room for the both of you, and there can’t be too many lights on. 

You agree happily, kissing all over his face. Not wanting him to change his mind, you don’t question any of his conditions. 

When the both of you get there, Kieran is a blushing, flustered mess. He shakily crawls over you, caging you in between his arms. 

“I-I’ve n-n-n-ne-never done this be-before... P-Please don’t be mad...” Kieran mumbled into the crook of your neck, hands rubbing up and down your sides and massaging your hips gently. 

Hickeys were scattered down your body. He loves seeing you marked up, loves that it shows everyone that you’re his. Proves that someone actually _wanted_ to sleep with him. 

Kieran straddled you for a bit, leaving bruises up to the bottom of your jaw, not caring that they couldn’t be hidden. You were his and he was yours, no one would come in between that. 

This boy needs constant reassurance that he’s doing it right and that he’s not hurting you. 

“Y-You sure? It feels good when I rub here, yeah? Like that?” 

Kieran has to make you cum before he does. He’ll feel like a shitty partner if he creams his pants before he gets you to shake and moan loud for him. 

When it comes time for him to finally push into you, his nerves jump from 100 to 1000. He’s so afraid that he’ll do it wrong, or that he’ll cum to early, or that he won’t make you cum. This is where the reassurance comes in. 

After he bottoms out in you, he lets out a long, sultry moan in your ear. 

He also likes to whisper quiet curses to you, letting you know how good you make him feel and how much he loves you.

His favorite position is [_eagle_](https://sexpositions.club/positions/163.html) or _[modified doggy](https://sexpositions.club/positions/260.html). _

In modified doggy, Kieran will lay flat on top of you, pinning you to the bed or wherever y’all’re doing it. He’s able to slam so deep inside of you, causing you to mewl and moan in the sweetest way. 

In eagle, he’s able to look down at you lovingly while he’s still able to pound into your sweet spot easily. 

Once he gets a good rhythm going, he won’t stop until you’re shaking and begging to climax. 

Even if it’s his first time, he can figure out what you like and don’t like pretty quickly. 

Kieran’s a good boy, he’ll clean you up and buy you a bath afterwords if you ask him to. He’ll even wash you up if you ask nice enough. Might have to bribe him with a few smooches. 

Be prepared to be showered in hugs and kisses, he won’t let you go for a good 20 minutes after. 

**Bonus:** Kieran would absolutely fuck you like _[this](https://twitter.com/dailypornvidzzz/status/1362125664581652482?s=20)._


	12. Micah Bell x Chubby M! Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW WARNING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW WARNING

Micah understands where you’re coming from. He’s self-conscious about his body too, so he could sense it coming from you before you even told him about it. 

He’s probably the worst gang member when it comes to expressing his feelings or comforting other people, so he understands why you feel self-conscious about your body. 

Micah buys you a nice, fancy hotel room in Saint Denis, picking the most expensive one. It had to be the best for you, regardless of how much it hurt his wallet. 

When you both get to the room, he gently rubbed his hands over your sides, feeling up the slight love handles there. He pulled you close to his chest, smirking when you blush.

“C’mon, doll face. Ya’ know you love it when I whisper to you just like this...” 

If you were insecure before, trust me you aren’t now. This man is so good at making you feel confident you’re basically chomping at the bit to get your clothes off and into the bed. 

From there, Micah pins your hands over your head and litters hickeys all over your body. Most of them were around your neck and the insides of your thicker thighs. 

His mustache and beard tickled and scratched you as he moved along your body, which is surprisingly arousing but that’s a conversation for a different time. 

As he marked you up, he whispers praises into your skin, especially around the places he knew you were less confident about. 

“Mmm, darlin’... Ya’ know you look so good with ya’ ankles ‘round my neck like that...”

“Damn, boy, so much of ya’ to love. Goddamn I’m gonna cherish all of it.”

Micah makes you feel so incredibly loved and appreciated that whatever insecurities or anxious thoughts you had previously were all completely gone, vanished, no longer. You knew he loved you and your body just the way it is, that he wouldn’t make fun of you or intentionally make you feel bad. If the pampering and spoiling wasn’t obvious enough, he loved you more than anything else. 


	13. The VDL Gang’s Favorite Part of Your Body (GN! Reader!)

**Arthur** is a stomach/thighs kinda guy. He loves to rub up and down your belly with his rough hands, trailing down to your thighs and squeezing them, regardless of how big or small they are. He’ll lay his head down your lap as you read fantasy stories to him. He looks up at you lovingly, snuggling into your embrace. 

**Bill** is DEFINITELY a boob/chest man. When you’re laying down somewhere, Bill will come up to you and plant his face in your chest. Sometimes he will motorboat you, regardless of who is around to see or hear him. 

Alright don’t judge me, but **Charles** is an ass man. He just loves the way it fits so perfectly in his large hands. When you’re sitting at the campfire or bending over to grab something, he’ll walk by and grab your ass discreetly. If you’re sitting by the campfire, he’ll sit down next to you and wrap an arm around your waist; a hand trailing down to grab your ass then quickly moves back up to the small of your back before anyone notices. A close second for him would be your hips or thighs.

 **Dutch** is a boob/chest guy, no doubt about it. Dutch will have you lay down on your back so he could rest his head on your chest. There he will talk about his day or another speech he was planning on writing soon. Other days he’ll ask you to read Evelyn Miller to him. It was hard to refuse those adorable puppy eyes he gave you.

Once again, we have another boob/chest guy on our list. **Javier** is more handsy with you, unlike Dutch and Bill who are more modest about their desires. He’ll come up from behind you and surprise you by slapping his hands over your chest and squeezing. Don’t mind him, he’s just feelin’ what’s his. 

My boy **John** is a thigh guy. Huzzah, a man of quality! If you walk over to him when he’s sitting down somewhere and you straddle him, do not expect him to be a gentleman. Other times, he will place his hands on your hips, pull you closer, and make out with you like the world’s ending tomorrow. 

Y’all know city boy **Josiah** loves the curve of your hips and the small of your back. Dare and tell me I’m wrong. He will place his hands on your hips and trail them around to your lower back, bringing you in close for a chaste kiss. He’ll run his hands through your hair, pushing it away from your face so he could plant a kiss on your forehead. You know, because he’s a gentleman like that. He’s from Saint Denis™ goddammit so he’s gonna be chivalrous if it’s the last thing he does. 

Alright, **Kieran** will stare at your lips ‘till the cows come home. He loves them. He adores how soft and round and full they are. If he had the choice, he would gently kiss you for hours upon hours by the scout campfire. Not a full blown make out session, but soft, sensual kisses with his hands cupping your cheeks, his head tilted to the side and beard brushing over your chin repeatedly. You both pull away every so often for air, going back to kissing right after.

 **Lenny** is probably a thigh guy, like John. There’s just something about having those legs wrapped around him, it does things to him. He likes to have you on your back with your legs on either side of his waist while he sits on his legs. _(like_[ _this_](https://href.li/?https://i.imgur.com/jf04DmB.jpg) _)._

 **Micah’s** an ass man, clear as day. You’ll be walking around camp, doing chores or something.You bend over to pick something up and he’ll run from across the fucking camp to slap your ass. He slaps it like they’re fucking bongos. Don’t try and stop him either, he’ll just find new ways to touch your ass.

Ah, **Sean**. He’s a boob/chest guy for sure. He’ll figure different ways to play with your chest throughout the day, or he’ll think about different things to call it. Mostly it’s just stupid Irish words that you can’t understand but they make him giggle so you’re okay with it. Sean looks so cute laying on your chest, big emerald green eyes looking up at you sweetly, begging you to feed him more of whatever you’ve been snacking on.


	14. Misc. VDL Gang Headcanons! GN Reader!

**Arthur** will constantly draw you. His journal has pages upon pages of portraits of your face. Some are more sketchy and unfinished, others are good enough to be hung in a museum. He will almost always draw you with a flower crown adorning your head. On the pages that don’t have your face on it, he’ll doodle things that reminds him of you on the margins of his papers. He just can’t get you out of his head. If you have freckles or a birthmark or something of the sort, don’t even get me started on how many times Arthur will kiss over them. Have you seen those videos of people holding cats faces in their hands and shmushing their ears to their head? He’ll do that to you. _(like_[ _this_](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fc8.alamy.com%2Fcomp%2FDDWC5D%2Fhappy-pet-cat-with-owners-hands-on-face-DDWC5D.jpg&t=ZTE1ZGVmNDNlZDhhNmZmMTY1MTgwMzEyMjczMWZhZTY2OWYzZDQ0MSxkMmUxZDgyN2M4MzJjMmZlZjc2OWY1NGQ5NDkyYzdmZTcwN2JlNzA1&ts=1614839068) _)_

If you make **Bill** embarrassed he’ll grumble a bunch and walk on over to Brown Jack and pout, ‘complaining’ to him about how _horrible_ you are /s. Bill confesses to you in the middle of camp. How does he do it? Well, you’re off doing whatever chore that needs to be done and Bill power walks over to you, planting a kiss right smack dab on your mouth. His burly hands held your head in place, keeping you still. After he pulls away, Bill panics and runs off to hide in his sleeping bag with a bottle of beer. After a few minutes he’ll let you come sit and cuddle him. 

**Charles** likes to push you up against a large tree in the middle of the woods and make out with you. His hands hold yours gently within his own, thumbs stroking over your knuckles as he kisses you senseless. He always presses his hips up against yours, preventing you from moving. After a while, he’ll kiss down your cheek and over your neck. You don’t get much time together like this so he takes advantage of it when he can.

If **Dutch** knew what cosplay was, he’d cosplay Hosea just to piss him off. 

When **Javier** finds an entire store dedicated to make up, it’s over for all you whores. He’s gonna be the baddest bitch on the block with his perfectly done winged eyeliner. Javier becomes fond of a nice bright red lipstick he found in Saint Denis. He’ll constantly wears it around camp, not giving a shit about who didn’t like it. 

**John** secretly loves to slow dance with you when Javier plays his Spanish love songs. Javi will be strumming away, softly singing the words when John approaches you, asking for a dance. His entire face is as red as the scars adorning it, making him seem even shyer than he really was. When you accept, he pulls you into his arms, close to his chest; dancing under the large tree in the outskirts of camp. John presses his forehead against yours as you sway together, eyes staring at you lovingly. 

**Kieran** is a lot like Charles in a way when it comes to you. Kieran will pull you aside when neither of y’all are busy and just starts kissing you. His thumbs stroke over your cheekbones, slightly tipping your head to the side so he could kiss you even deeper. Eventually, the both of you end up sitting on the ground with Kieran straddling your lap, still kissing you like the world’s ending. 

Another thing Kieran loves to do is to hold your hand. He adores it. It’s so small compared to his! And soft! He could hold your hand for hours. Kieran especially likes it when you’re holding his hand in town or around camp. He loves seeing you trailing behind him, excitedly following him wherever he went. Even if it did make his chores take longer to complete, he’s not letting you know that.

 **Josiah** LOVES giving you forehead kisses. He think’s they’re the sweetest way to show his lover affection.

Regardless of what anyone says, **Micah** will pick flowers and make you flower crowns, or braid them into your hair if your hair is long enough. Don’t judge him. 

**Sean** likes to spit things out of his mouth through the gap where his front tooth would be. No I don’t take criticism. /j


	15. Surprising John w/ Lingerie! (Gender Neutral S/O)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !! NSFW WARNING !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !! NSFW WARNING !!

John had just come back from a long job with Arthur and Charles, something to do with a train robbery or something like that. Evidently Sean went with them too. Sean and Arthur mentioned to you that everything went off without a hitch, other than the law showing up real quick.

You missed John terribly, even though he was only gone for a few days at most. So you decided to wait in his tent as a surprise for when he came home. But just sitting there in your normal clothes isn’t nearly enough! John had a trunk of clothes at the end of his cot just like Arthur. You rummaged around in it, looking for his heavy winter coat. You were a great deal shorter than John was, so the coat came down to just above your knees when you put it on. Zipping up the tent, you got undressed, setting John’s coat down on hos cot. You slipped into a full set of ivory colored lingerie, complete with thigh highs and a garter belt.

In preparation for what might happen, you’ve already fingered yourself loose enough for it not to hurt if you and John rush the foreplay.

John returned home not long after that. You could head him talking to Charles across camp, sounding tired and worn out. Footsteps came up to the front of the tent, the zipper sliding down to the bottom; revealing your boyfriend. His eyes shot open wide, his face flushing a bright red. 

“Darlin’, what’s with the outfit? It ain’t my birthday, or our anniversary.” He asked, closing the tent again. Turning around to face you, he climbed on the bed eagerly, climbing over you. John pressed his lips up against yours sweetly, cupping your face in his large hands. After a while, his hands moved down your body, rubbing your hips. He pulled you close by your thick garter belt, grinding his hips against yours. 

“I heard you was coming home today, I wanted to surprise you, baby.” You replied, kissing him back. You moved to lay him down on the bed, straddling his waist. “Let me pamper you, Johnny. You deserve it, you’ve done so much for all’ve us.” Your hands rub up and down his chest, chuckling when he groans. John tilts his head to the side when he sees you lean down. You’ve never seen him so subby before, it was amazing. “You gotta be so tense from all that work you were doin’.” The bulge in his pants got larger, the wet spot growing damper by the second. 

Your hips grind down on him, making the cowboy moan deeply. John bucks his hips up into your sex, making you moan almost as loud as he just did. “Goodness, sweetheart, you’re so goddamn sexy in this slutty lil’ outfit. Who knew lace could look so fucking hot.” He started rubbing you gently, feeling you grow aroused underneath his his touch. “You gon’ let me inside ya’ this time? It’d make me feel so good.” John leaned up and moaned into your ear, licking the outer shell, making you shiver. “Fuckin’ hell, can you ride me, darlin’?”

John was quickly overwhelming you, making the moans falling out of your mouth sound even sluttier. But, determined to keep your composure, you don’t submit to him. “I’ll ride you nice and good, baby. Lay down nice and good for me, honey. Then I’ll ride ya’.” You kissed him again, letting his tongue slither its way into your mouth. John quickly untied his pants and pushed them down just far enough for his cock to spring out. You unstrapped your garter belt and pull down your own underwear, throwing them to the floor beside the bed. You were still wearing your boyfriends jacket, making you seem small and breakable, given how big it is on you. “Oh, fuck, John, I need your thick cock inside me so bad- I haven’t taken you in so long…!” 

He groaned deeply, holding his prick steady as you lowered yourself onto him. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, you’re so tight, sweetheart!” John’s eyebrows pinched together in pleasure, thrusting the rest of the way into you, his balls settling against your hips. After you got settled for a few minutes, John held onto your hips and started thrusting up into you. “Goddamn, you…” 

Moans poured from your mouth, eyes rolled back in your head. “John-! John-! Big- you’re so big-!! I-I was su-supposed to be in-incharge this time!” John only chuckled and ignored you, hips starting to move even faster than before. His hands stationed themselves on your hips, using the leverage to pull you down on his cock every time he thrusted up. “John-! John, Johnny, fuck fuck fuck oh-oh please! Please Johnny-!” You grinded down on his cock when he bottomed out again, making him groan and close his eyes.

“Honey, I don’t know how much longer I can last! H-Haven’t done this in a while, m-mmh sorry!” His eyes were still closed, teeth grinding against each other. John’s hands trailed along your lace clad body, fondling the garments covering your chest. He opened his eyes again, stopping his thrusting so he could sit up. Once he was readjusted, John started jack hammering his hips into you again. “P-Please let me cum ins-inside!” 

Your eyes roll back far into your head, thighs twitching and convulsing as his thrusts got harder and harder. Slutty sounds were basically falling out of your mouth at this point, making you feel helpless. A knot started coiling deep in your abdomen, coming close to unraveling as John tried to push you over that edge. “Yes, yes! Yes John—Johnny fuck please! I’m so close, oh my god John please!” You canted your hips against John’s, helping bring him even closer to his orgasm. “Need it—need you so bad!”

He pulled you close, resting your head on his shoulder, his own head pressed up against yours comfortingly. “Yeah, that’s it sweetheart, let it out for me, it’s okay, c’mon, I’ve got you. Just let go, just gotta cum nice and good for me, then I’ll fill you right up. That’s it, c’mon, baby.” John kissed your temple, brushing your hair out of the way. His thrusts started to waiver slightly, slowly starting to become erratic as he neared his own release. “Fuck, darlin’— mm cumming-!” John pressed his face up against your neck, hiding his expression from you. Thick ropes of cum shot out of his cock, tipping you over the edge of pleasure, making you cum right along with him. 

Hands ran up and down your back soothingly, calming you down from your high. Both of you were sticky with cum and sweat, strands of John’s hair clumping together like wet cloth. You collapsed on top of him tiredly, completely exhausted from the day’s ‘activities’. John ran his fingers through your hair lovingly. “We should really be gettin’ washed up, honey.”

You only grumble a response, if it could even be called one, before falling asleep on him.

John sighed softly, rolling his eyes. In the end he did clean you up like the gentlemen he claims to be and tucked you in all nice and cozy, still wrapped up in his heavy winter coat.


	16. Charles Smith x Short! Reader (Gender Neutral S/O)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh I love writing for Charles!! If we all agree that Charles is around 6′4″, I barely come up to his shoulder lmao. He’s a good foot taller than me and I’m living for it lmfao. Oh it’s fun to be a short guy lol.

Now, if you seem short around Charles, don’t feel bad because you’re not the only one. This man is TALL. He likes to tease you about it too.

He loves to hold things over your head to make them just out of your reach, just to piss you off a bit. Seeing you jump up on your toes, trying to snag whatever it was out of his hands. 

Charles uses this to his advantage to steal kisses from you. He’ll dangle it right over your head, then leaning in right as you jump up to grab it. 

You love your boyfriend with all of your heart, obviously, but sometimes always having to ask him to grab things for you makes you a bit angry. 

You enjoy teasing Charles just as much as he enjoys doing it to you. Say you need to get something off of Pearson’s cart that’s to high up to reach easily. Making sure that Charles is watching, you grab a stool and grab whatever you need. 

This is a common thing in camp nowadays. You always make sure he’s watching you do stuff for yourself when he could just as easily do it for you. 

Every time you lean up and arch your back in the process, Charles holds your hips from behind and pulls them flush to his body. You know why he does it. He knows why he does it. You keep doing it. 

When taking you on jobs, people often tend to underestimate you given your short stature. That’s one of the reasons why Dutch loves sending you on important conman missions with Hosea and Sean. The people you’re robbing from never expect you to pull out a rifle half the size of your body. 

Charles WILL sit you on his shoulders like a child. NO you don’t a say in it. YES Jack asks for a ride too. YES Charles is a good Uncle and runs around camp with him on his shoulders. 

Charles uses you as a head/armrest. Yes I know you hate it but that’s just how it is for us short people. He’ll make up for it by pressing kisses to your hair and forehead though, which makes you happy. 

If anyone else makes fun of you for being short, expect them to get a black eye. Only Charles is allowed to do that. 

Once Charles tried to carry you like a sack of potatoes. It didn’t end up well for him. He’s learned that he shouldn’t do that now. 

He likes to hold you by your ankles and shake you upside down till everything in your pockets have fallen out. It makes you laugh so that’s why he does it so often. When he does it, he’ll spin you in a circle to make you laugh even harder.

You secretly like it when he treats you like you’re tiny. Shh, I won’t tell anyone.

When he takes you hunting with him, he places you right in front of him on Taima. You’re the perfect size to fit comfortably there. 

Even though Charles likes to dote on you and help you out with things that you can’t do easily, he know’s you’re very capable of doing everything for yourself. He likes to help you out as much as you’ll let him though.

You’re a firecracker that doesn’t let anything get in your way, regardless of how high up it might be. 


	17. The VDL Gang’s Reaction to Their S/O Being Scared of Spiders (Gender Neutral!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh goodness, I hate spiders!!! They’re nasty oh good lord. If I saw a spider in my shower I’d scream and fall and probably break something important lmao.

Don’t tell anyone, but **Arthur’s** scared of spiders too. The creepy little things just wig him out for some reason. But, he will still kill them for you if you ask. He’ll hear you scream from across camp and and drop everything to rush over to your, fearing the worst, thinking it was O’Driscolls or Pinkertons, but it was just a relatively big spider sitting in front of you. Arthur chuckled as he kissed your temple sweetly, getting in front of you and squishing the spider underneath his boot. 

**Bill** acts like he’s a big, tough guy by making fun of you when you ask him to get rid of a large hairy spider at the edge of your bedroll, but he’s just as scared as you are. The moment he sees that nasty little creature he curls up next to you, squealing like a little girl. Hosea has to come over and kill it for both of you.

**Charles** understands where you’re coming from when you ask him to get rid of one for you. He low-key thought it was kinda cute, seeing you run to him for protection against something so harmless. He doesn’t kill the spider, just picks it up gently and tosses it into the woods or a far away bush. Right after, Charles pulls you into a tight hug pressing your face in his shoulder.

So far, **Dutch** is the only one that _actually_ laughs at you before he saves you. Unlike Bill, Dutch truly finds it hilarious that a _bug_ of all things has you squealing and running away. It takes him a minute to calm down before walking over and stepping on the darn thing. He kisses your forehead and ruffles your hair, chuckling as he shook his head. 

Y’all, these men are a buncha babies, I stg. **Javier** screams like a little girl and jumps into Sean’s arms like Shaggy and Scooby. You end up having to kill it yourself 💀💀 Your boyfriend is useless when it comes to this, but you love him anyways. 

**John** simply looks at you, stomps on it, and leaves. That’s it. His brain doesn’t work as it is. He has barely any time to figure out what a spider is, let alone try and figure out why you’re scared of it. 

As for **Josiah** , he scoops it up and sets it down on the branch of a tree. He then proceeds to chase you around camp with his nasty spider germ hands, laughing at your squeals. Once he catches you, he rubs his hands all over your sides and face, only stopping when you’re begging and crying out from laughter. 

**Kieran** almost passes out from how big and hairy the thing is. He would hide behind you, but he doesn’t want to seem like a wimp in front of you. It takes him a minute, that’s for sure, but he gets there! He’s trying! Kieran quickly rushes out from behind you and stomps the thing, twisting his foot into the ground. He then runs back to you and hugs you tightly, kissing all over your face, trying to assure you that you’re safe from that _horrible monster_ now.

When I tell you **Micah** makes fun of you, I mean he _makes fun of you_. Micah will walk behind you with his hands stationed on your waist, pushing you closer to the spider, laughing his fucking ass off. You eventually get out of his grasp just enough to run away, dashing over to Arthur, knowing he’d protect you from your _mean_ boyfriend /s. But really, Arthur does get Micah to quit making fun of you, having him kill the spider and make up to you. 

On the other hand, **Sean** is the Scooby to Javier’s Shaggy. He only pretends to be a big, tough Irishman in front of you and the other guys. His accent gets really thick, and he starts yelling at Javier in Gaelic. The poor man barely understands him since he’s yelling back in Spanish if Spanish was supposed to be spoken at 3x speed. Let’s just say that Hosea is the resident spider killer when these two are around. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed this, I recently got into RDR2 and I just love writing for it! Go to my Tumblr if you wanna request stuff!
> 
> My [linktr.ee](https://linktr.ee/colossalbertl).


End file.
